Gumball Not-Known Rage
by JMbuilder
Summary: On a certain evening, Gumball wakes up, not knowing what happened all day. Then, his family is acting more strange than usual and more scared of him. In that, he starts to investigate this. When he finds out what happened... How he will take the news? Rated T for safety. Aftermath to "The Nobody"
1. Something Strange...

**_PROLOGUE_**

...

Ah... Night at Elmore. What we can expect from this strange and marvelous (in its own way) city? The moon is smiling at the streets and the people sleeping in their homes. I could continue myself but the Moon wants to do that for a moment.

Moon: Thanks. Anyways, in this city, we can see many things: Larry trying to not fall asleep at work, the people that still drive at night excited for some party and... Well... (Takes the script paper and reads) I don't need to say anything more. Narrator! Continue!

Alright! Well... Right now, at a forest near to the highway, specifically in a wall where above there is a train passing, we see a homeless heating a sausage in his made-up fire pit.

Homeless Man (Smiling): Ah... What a day! I'm very lucky! The people today were generous, something that didn't happen in these 47 days! I got 19.67$ and I could buy a box of sausage and some matches to make this fire. Id it continues, I might buy a bag and some water bottle. (Sighs and stops smiling) My life is still not easy since that incident in the nearby city where I had to run away... (Puts another smile in his face) Well... Let's be optimistic. I may meet someone that will give me luck!

Little did he knew that the situation would happen to him.

Suddenly, the homeless man hears the bushes moving. It couldn't be by the wind since it has no force yet. In that, he gets confused. Then, he reaches the conclusion that it may be some wild animal or some burglar that steals homeless people. With that, he gets up, eats the sausage that he was heating and puts his wood stick on fire to have some sort of defense. He was prepared. It took some more seconds, until what makes the bushes get out of there. When he sees what it is...

Voice (Scared): AHHH!!

A scream is heard. And no. That isn't from the homeless man. It's actually from the one that was moving the brushes. And that person is a pre-teen blue cat, with a backpack, that is covering his face with his arms and hands.

Pre Teen Blue Cat (Trembling): NO! DON'T ATTACK ME!

Homeless Man (Putting out the fire on his stick): Calm down, kid! I won't hurt you. I thought you were some dangerous animal or person!

Pre Teen Blue Cat (Stops covering one of his eyes): Y-Y-You're s-s-sure...?!?

Homeless Man (Smiles): Yes, I'm sure. You can trust me.

In that, the blue cat stops his defense mode and looks directly at him, with his bag on his back.

Homeless Man: Soo... What is your name? Mine is Greg.

Pre Teen Blue Cat (Nervous): G-G-Gumball...

Greg (Chuckles): Gumball? What a funny name. (Clears his throat) Anyways, you want to sit here? I could give you a heated sausage!

Gumball (Sighs): Alright...

After that, the kid sits with him and takes sausage in a stick, from Greg's hands, to heat it. The man takes another stick to heat another sausage. Then, silence appears for some moment until...

Gumball: Soo... How is life? (Notices that it's a stupid question) I mean... How hard is your life?

Greg (Looks somewhere for seconds): Very hard... There are lucky days but... It doesn't make easier for me, as you can think.

Gumball: Yeah... At least, I have the notion of how a life of homeless can be. God... There is even someone like you that I always see in the streets...

Greg (Surprised): Really? I never saw him.

Gumball (Surprised too): What? How? You are from another city or what?

Those words made Greg feel uncomfortable and flinch at it when he remembers certain memories. Then, tears start to be made. And it gets noted by the blue cat.

Gumball (Concerned and confused): Uh... You are alright? Did I say something that made you feel bad?

Greg (Sighs):; Yes... But you didn't know soo you can't blame yourself.

Gumball: In that case... Why you felt bad when I said that?

Greg: It's a long story...

Gumball: You can tell me. We have a big night ahead.

Greg: Okay... Here it goes: (Breaths in and out) I lived in a nearby city. I had a good life there: Good friends, a good job as a janitor and a good girlfriend. I had a sustainable life where I could have a good quality of life for myself. Everything was fine... (Sighs) Until... The disaster came... It was 2 months ago. I was near to a well, into a park. There were people having fun there. Then, someone was jogging and was going to that well to stop for a little. At that moment, some bees were going against me. Don't ask me why. Anyways, I was trying to expose them and getting back until... I hit my back against that person and he fell into that well. Later, he was found dead. It was an accident but... Nobody except my parents believed me. In that, a big amount of events happen: GF dumped me, lost my job for being untruthful, couldn't apply to another one and none of my friends talked to me. When my debts reached to the limit and with the house rent not being paid... I decided to abandon everything. I took the money I still had and get out of this city. Of course, I first sent a note to my parents to communicate my fate. It took weeks until I reached here and my life is... Normal... I guess...

Gumball was with wide eyes at this. God... He never imagined that homeless life could start like that. Considering that something was his fault even that was an accident was something... Unacceptable! He was going to say anything but Greg cut him off.

Greg: Yeah. Unfair but the past is already done. Anyways... What about you kid? Why you are outside?

Gumball (Sighs): I had nowhere to go.

Greg: You don't have a family?

At the word "family", the oldest kid of the Wattersons flinches and puts the head down.

Greg: Let me guess: Your family died. (He shakes his head) Runaway from their... Abuse?

Gumball: Half right... I run away to protect them from me...

Greg (Raises an eyebrow, in confusion): What?

Gumball (Sighs): I should know it: You wouldn't understand...

Greg: Kid, I can understand your life as you did with my story. I can help you but you need to tell me what happened.

Gumball gives a moment to think. Then, he sighs in defeat.

Gumball: Okay... I'll tell you... (Clears his throat) It all started days ago...

As he explains the story, the scene fades out to give place to the following intro:

* * *

**Gumball Not Known Rage**

**"The Mystery I'd Rather Not Have Solved"**

**Made by JMbuilder**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Something Strange...**

Right now, after some seconds of the intro, the scene fades into Gumball's room, where he shares with his brother and sister. He is sleeping in the bed. By the window, we see the sun going down, indicating the evening. Strange... Well... Maybe is taking a nap. More than him, there is Darwin reading some book, with a blank face. Then, his best friend and brother start moving and finally wakes up and gets up, sitting on the bed, while rubbing his eyes.

Gumball (Smiling and still sleepy): Awn... Good morning Darwin...

Darwin (Looking from his book and with a confused face): What do you mean? It's from 6:30 PM!

Gumball (Shocked and out of the sleepy tone): WHAT?!? DID I SLEEP ALL DAY?

Darwin (Surprised with this reaction): NO YOU DI- (Realizes something) Wait... You don't remember?

Gumball (More confused): Remember? Remember what, dude?

Darwin doesn't reply at that since he gets up and runs out of the room fast as a cheetah.

Gumball (Calling him): DARWIN! WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOU- (Notices that he his gone) Darn it! I guess I will ask him later. This is very strange... (Shrugs) Well... I guess that I might go downstairs too. Not dinner time but I don't have anything to do here. Not in the mood for the internet on the computer or on the phone too.

At those words, he gets out of the bed and gets out of his room. Before going downstairs, he goes to the bathroom to wash his face. After that, he finally does what he intended to do. Then, when he was on the stairs, he feels hungry like he didn't eat lunch. When he gets to the last floor of the house, he hears an awkward... Silence... And seeing? Anais on the sofa, watching tv, Richard sleeping there and Darwin is talking to Nicole about something. Everybody was with the same expression on their faces: A blank one. It's more strange... But... There is more: He notices that everybody, except his best friend, has one or two bruises on their faces. What? What in the world happened to them? To try to know the answer to the question that rang in his mind, he goes to Anais.

Gumball: Hey Anais! Wha-

Anais (Covering herself with her hands, in fear): PLEASE NO! DON'T HIT ME!

Gumball (Confused at this reaction): What are you talking about? Hitting you?

Anais: Well I- (Looks back and sees Darwin with a serious glare at her) N-Nothing! Just... I've seen someone hitting another person and I... Have the fear of that person doing the same to me...

Gumball (With wide eyes): WHAT? Do you need help? I can get someone to protect you. I could do it myself if I wasn't a coward and a weak person!

Anais (Sweating): N-No... No need... I'm smart soo I know how to get myself some help.

Gumball (Raising an eyebrow): Okay...? But ask me when your options run out. (Goes away and thinks) Okay... Anais reacted like she had fear of me. Her reason doesn't look to be valid or whatever. (Shrugs, while still thinking) I will try with mom. Dad is, like usual, sleeping. (Sees that Darwin goes back upstairs after talking to the one that is called "Mrs. Mom") This is the right moment! Wish me luck, Gumball!

In that, the blue cat gets near to his mother, that resumed her cooking. Then, he touches gently, a couple of times, her elbow. It makes her almost ruining the dinner and turns around in fear. When he sees that is his oldest son, with a confused face, she sighs in relief.

Nicole: Hey Gumball. Everything alright?

Gumball: I was going to ask the same, mom. What happened? Everyone, except Darwin, has bruises and you have two bloody pieces of paper on your nose!

And that isn't a lie. There is actually paper inside of her two nostrils. At that, she starts sweating and touches her nose.

Nicole: It's nothing, son. I hit my nose against the wall with force and I was in my "explosion" of my temper, where Darwin could escape from that.

Gumball (Raising an eyebrow): And how I didn't hear it? And why I don't remember anything from today before my sleep?

Nicole (Thinking of something): Uh... (Gets an idea) You were napping like a rock soo you didn't get perturbated at my yell. For the part of not remembering, I don't know.

Gumball continues to glare at his mother, in suspicion and the latter is still sweating. Then, he sighs in defeat.

Gumball: That may be impossible since we all get scared at that but whatever. You are clearly fine, mom?

Nicole (Smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder): Yes, I am Gummypuss. No need to worry.

Gumball: Alright...

Nicole: Look: Could you set the table for dinner? I forgot to ask your brother and Anais doesn't look fine.

Gumball: Okay... Let's see if my luck doesn't break the plates.

At that, the kid does what his mom said to do, by taking the tablecloth and the plates. When he was going to go back to take the silverware, he notices something weird on the floor. He decides, at that, getting down and puts a finger at something... Red. He takes a closer look at that and, without needing any expert, since there was no need for that anyway, he gets a conclusion.

Gumball (Shocked): That is... Blood?

Nicole (Calling him): Gumball! Did you finish setting the table?

Gumball (Gets up fast): I'm still doing it!

* * *

This is the night of the Wattersons' house. All the family sleeps well. Nicole and Richard sleep well... Anais sleeps well with her doll, that calls it of Daisy... Darwin sleeps well in his aquarium... And Gumball sleeps we- Oh wait... He's still awake. He couldn't sleep on his comfy bed due to his confusion. First, his best friend doesn't respond to his questions to understand the situation. In the second place, Anais gets scared when he gets near to her. In third place, Nicole looked scared too when he got her attention. And finally, there was a little blood in the living room. Adding with the bruises and the bloody paper on Nicole's nose... Something weird is happening. Then, when the scene changes to some other place, in next day, he still has a blank face. Then, someone snaps his/her fingers, in front of him, and makes Gumball flinching.

Gumball (Focusing the attention on the person that snapped the fingers): Huh? What?

Voice: Gumball, you are okay?

When we see a bigger vision of the place where Gumball is, it's revealed that the one who snapped the fingers was no one more than Penny Fitzgerald, his girlfriends, that had an annoyed face. Oh... And that they are in a cafe too!

Penny: Gumball, what is going on? Our date started some minutes ago and you already got distracted three times. Tell me what is happening.

Gumball (Sighing): I wish to know too...

Penny (Raising her eyebrow, in confusion): What did you say?

Gumball: I know that question was rhetorical but I will repeat anyways: I wish to know too. Yesterday, everything and everybody was strange: I woke up in the evening, without knowing what happened all day, everyone is scared or nervous, almost all of them had bruises on their faces, especially mom, that had paper inside of her nostrils and I discovered a little of blood on the floor!

Penny (Shocked and confused): Did you asked them what happened?

Gumball: Of course I did! But, or they tried to change the subject or give an invalid answer! I may not be smart but there are some times where I can feel that they aren't telling the truth!

Penny (Surprised): Ok, I have to agree with you: That is not normal!

Gumball: You think that I don't know that? (Sighs) My family always had their own rough times. Even I had that type of moment! But... This doesn't look like the other times... Something happened and I need to know the truth!

Penny understood what her boyfriend was saying. She knew his family, or by what he said, or by what his brother said or by when she meet with him at his house. This was surely not normal. She wishes to help but...

Penny: I really want to help you, Gumball... But I know that is a family matter soo...

Gumball (Smiles at her): That's ok, Penny. You can't do anything. Nobody can. Even me. But... If I need help with anything that I know that you can do... I will ask you.

Penny (Smiles at him too): Alright. Let's... Just eat and chat... While the date is still going on.

At that, they try to call some waiter (That in their city, it's no one more than Larry) to order some food. Later, we see Gumball alone, sitting at the mall's bench, where the restaurant is near. He was rethinking what happened yesterday, again and again, to see if his suspicions were right. Then, he realized that... He was right! They were lying to him. They are hiding something and he needs to know what. In that, he gets up and, in a big face of determination...

Gumball: That's it! I need to discover what in the entire world is happening! They are more strange than normal and that is not right! I need to find out! I don't know if it's for being curious or for, some times, meddling in other's stuff but I don't care! I need to do this!

After those words, the blue cat starts walking to get out of the mall with a serious expression on his face. In his mind, there is only one thought:

Gumball (Thinking): I hope that this gets reasonable for me.

* * *

**Hey guys! My name is JMbuilder! I normally write stories for Loud House but I had this idea and decided to do it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. It will be a short one. There will be less than 10 chapters. It may achieve 5 or 6... But I don't really know. I just want to do this story.**

**More: Sorry if I will turn anyone, especially Gumball, into an OOC character but there is no other option. This story may transform them anyways.**

**You probably are beginning to interrogate yourself what the episode "The Nobody" has to do with this. Just wait. You need to be patient. In a future chapter, I will tell you why.**

**Anyways, again, I truly wish you appreciated this chapter. Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**See you soon!**


	2. Investigating Before Requesting Help

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**Welcome to the second chapter of Gumball Not-Known Rage.**

**The reason I didn't update this faster is that, as I said in the last chapter, I normally write Loud House fanfics. Not that I don't like Amazing World of Gumball but while on the fanfic archive of Loud House, there is at least one story published/updated per day, the fanfic archive of this show is... Not very updated.**

**Anyways, this chapter will look short but it will be worth it. And I decided how many chapters there will be for this story: 6. And in chapter 4, I will reveal why this story is considered aftermath of the episode "The Nobody". And NO! Rob is not involved in this. I mean... It is but he isn't the villain. He will be just mentioned and that's all, okay?**

**The only review I got:**

**Friendly Girl: Good to know. Thanks. But... You wonder... What?**

**Before reading, take note that I changed writing styles from the script one to the novel one. Soo... Don't be weirded out, please.**

**Now... Let's go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Investigating Before Requesting More Help**

As the day continues, Gumball runs back to his home to start his investigation. Meanwhile, he remembers his first time doing something similar to this. To be short, Mr.Brown was locked in Gumball's locker, all wrapped in toilet paper, all shaved and painted of green. After Ms. Simian forcing anyone to admit, they decided to investigate. But... It was... A disaster. Clues that went to dead ends, everyone chasing Gumball after being accused, taking note he was in detention by Mr.Brown, Ms.Simian erasing the proofs of her being the culprit by erasing Bobert's memory, and her being run over by an ambulance (Not that to Mr.Brown didn't happen the same accidentally thanks to Gumball).

This time, the blue cat knew that wouldn't be like that. He can get to other places, he can investigate better, even without witnesses to make them tell their alibis. In that, most of his problems were crossed out.

Gumball reaches his home and opens the door to enter. Luckily, Darwin was somewhere that he doesn't know by distraction, Anais was reading books at the library, in the company of his mother, (Come on! Studying in summer?!?) and his dad... Is sleeping on the couch as usual. Unless Gumball ate something with sauce or a dessert, Richard would sleep like a rock.

At that, the blue male cat goes to where he found the tiny part of blood on the ground and hopes that it wasn't cleaned out. And, to his surprise, it wasn't. In that, he takes it by taking a spoon from the kitchen and finds a small plastic bag to put the spoon with blood inside.

After that, he tries yo take a closer look at the ground slowly by adjusting his eyes to look like they were magnifying glasses.

\- "Okay... Let's not be distracted." - Gumball whispers to himself.

He tries to find any clue that can help in his investigation. At the start, it was nothing except dust and... Richard's saliva that fell to the floor, where he jumped back in disgust. Then... He found out that the coffee table and the sofa weren't in the place. How? There were seen marks of the objects' "legs" on the floor. He looks around and sees that the table on the tiny and simple dining room was fixed with duct tape on its legs. You would guess that the table was fixed before. But the truth is that there wasn't a duct tape put there in the day before tomorrow, as much he remembers. Due to all of that, Gumball takes his smartphone and takes photos of these clues.

\- "Wherever my family is hiding, they weren't smart enough to hide those proofs. Even Mom and Anais, where I'm surprised." - The blue cat thinks about that. - "And I'm more surprised that I'm more attentive to this. Normally, I'm not like that."

The cat looks around the room and sees something strange on the wall between the kitchen's arch and the dining room. There are some tiny marks of some cracking. At that, Gumball puts a finger on it, just to it be painted, making him confused.

\- "It was wet paint? I don't remember it being painted before!" - He thinks.

He cleans out the ink by his hands and sees... A big crack on the wall. It just shocked him. Wow... He doesn't remember how this could happen. He remembers that his mom said to him that she "exploded" to everyone else, where Darwin escaped but... He doesn't remember any time where she would throw someone of her family to any wall. And how he knows that someone was thrown to the wall? Actually... He doesn't. This was just a theory. He wasn't a nerd for theories but this is a possible conclusion.

He takes a photo to the crack on the wall and goes to the shed on the backyard to take ink and a brush to paint the crack back to avoid suspicions. After some minutes of painting, it was perfect. He puts the ink and the brush back on the shed and gets back inside.

\- "Okay... I have here material clues and photographic clues." - Gumball said to himself. - "Now... I need to find someone to analyze all of this. I'm not smart to do it myself. And I know who should do it!

* * *

\- "For god's sake!"

The blue cat received a message while walking on the streets from Bobert, saying that he was at a robotics convention in South Dakota with his parents, that both work on robotics, and that he can't help him in whatever the blue cat needs to analyze.

Gumball wanted his help to analyze the proofs and, with hope, indicating what happened to the cracks on the wall appear. And now, without him, he can't be sure. There is no other robot or person that can analyze as Robert does.

\- "And now what I will do? I won't find any detail on solving this if I don't find anyone that can analyze what I have. I really need to discover all of this mystery about my family's beha- OW!" - He said to himself while walking until he bumped on two things.

The first thing was the bus stop, where there is just a signal with a black front of a bus drawn. The second thing, I mean... The person that he bumped on was... Teri, where she fell fast since she is a paper, where she was weightless. At that, he apologized while getting up:

\- "Ups... Hey Teri. Sorry for bumping on you. I was distracted."

\- "That's ok... But I think I got some injuries. I need to be bandaged!" - She replied as she gets up slowly.

\- "The same hypochondriac person as always." - Gumball mutters. Then, he tells: - "Teri, you are a paper. Unless you rip yourself on the ground, you won't injure yourself. You won't repeat the dilemma when I refused to clean my hand and you forced me in any way."

\- "It was to avoid you being sick! I want to make sure that nobody gets sick by anything."

\- "And a virus got mad and almost got us killed with a laptop, a DVD player, home appliances, garden tools, and cars that he controlled by evolving himself."

Teri sighs to herself due to being defeated at this argument. At that, she changes the subject:

\- "Let's forget this and make an important question: What are you doing here all distracted, on the streets?"

\- "Well... I was going to Bobert's house to analyze some things until he sent me a message that he is in another place and that he can't help." - Gumball replied.

\- "I read about that too. He posted it online. You didn't look over that before going to his home? And why you want him to analyze?"

\- "First, I didn't have time to check online yet. Second... I don't know if I should tell you. It's... Not a thing I want to share."

\- "Gumball, wherever you get determined on something, normally the things go wrong. And I want to make sure that it doesn't go in that way. I know that I'm not one of your best friends but I ask about this to avoid you get into trouble. Now, please... Tell me what in the world is happening, please."

The blue cat initially wanted to try to change the subject to avoid her knowing about this. However... Why he should? If he took out her germophobia and her hypochondria, she was nice and one of the smartest of the class. There was no way he can refuse Teri's request. In that, he reluctantly agrees on telling:

\- "Alright. But just because you are nice enough to say 'please'."

In that, Gumball explains to the paper girl what happened since tomorrow when he was woken up in the afternoon. And he didn't spare any detail since his family's injuries to their feeling of being scared. At the end of his explanations, Teri was very shocked at all of this.

\- "Wow... I have to agree: That is very... Confusing and suspicious." - She commented.

\- "You think that I don't know that?!?" - The blue male cat shouted at her. Then, he calmed down and apologized: - "Sorry for my tone. But this is just all confusing and the pressure is difficult to contain. I want to know what happened but now, without Bobert, it will be impossible."

As Gumball puts his right hand on his forehead, Teri thinks about something while putting her paper hand on her paper head, where there should be her chin, if she wasn't a paper. Then, she snaps her fingers and declares to the cat:

\- "I have an idea. Come with me!"

\- "To where? A disinfector machine to put me there?" - Gumball replied with sarcasm.

\- "Be serious. I was going to that place until you bumped on me. And... That same place will be useful for you."

\- "Okay. Then, let's go!" - He says as he walks away in a certain direction.

\- "Gumball!" - Teri yelled at him, not moving but pointing on of her paper fingers in the opposite direction. - "I was going in that way!"

\- "I knew it!" - He yelled and lied as he runs to the correct path.

The paper girl facepalms at her paper face as she runs to catch up with her friend.

* * *

Later, we see Teri reaching to Elmore Junior High. When she stopped, she yelled in the opposite direction:

\- "HEY! Come on! You want to analyze what you have?"

When she finished saying that, Gumball appeared, groveling and panting of fatigue.

\- "Yes... I... Want." - He answered back to her. - "It's just... I don't run very much... Unless... It's a... Very dangerous mission to do... I'm not athletic, okay?"

\- "Alright. Anyways, let's get inside."

The blue cat glances at where the paper girl stopped and when he realizes that he was in their school, he got confused and asks:

\- "Why here? I thought going here in summer is for who is in summer school, the principal or some teachers."

\- "Yes but the lab, the gym, and the canteen are open to the public during summer to have funds for the school. There are some teachers there to watch us avoid any injuries."

\- "I get the gym and the lab but... Why the canteen?"

\- "Since only the students and the homeless can eat there free, the other people eat there as an option to the fast-food restaurants. The only non-fast food restaurant in the city closes on Thursday, Friday, and Sunday so the people can eat here as an alternative."

\- "Oh... And for a city dominated of pizza and hamburgers..."

\- "I know... But the summer can change some habits. Also, this conversation is distracting us from why we are here. Let's get inside."

The two kids get inside and pass through some corridors until they need to stop since Mr. Brown stopped them.

\- "Halt! Can I know where are you going?" - The principal asked.

\- "We are going to the lab, Principal Brown." - Teri acknowledged.

\- "Oh... In that case... You can go." - He said before turning to Gumball. - "And what are you doing here, Watterson? You normally don't go to school in summer."

\- "Teri suggested me to get here for an important thing." - He replied.

\- "And what 'important thing'?" - The slug asked while making quotation marks with his fingers.

\- "Well..."

\- "It's for an experiment that he needs for his mother clean. Her actual products are very cheap and have 43% of the probability of cleaning well."

Gumball glances at Teri with his left eye half-closed, thinking that this won't work in any way. But then, Mr. Brown shrug and let them pass and says:

\- "Alright. Teri and her two friends already made a product to clean the windows. Ah and Rocky thanks for it."

For a moment, Rocky is cleaning the windows with that same product and he already cleaned out 15 of them just with a one cloth passage in each window.

Coming back to the story, Teri and Gumball are walking on the halls to the school's lab.

\- "How did you made that cleaning product?" - The blue cat asked.

\- "To say the truth, we just upgraded in two details of another cleaning product." - The paper girl gave the answer.

\- "Soo... You cheated."

\- "Hey! It's not easy to make that type of product from the initial scratch."

\- "Alright."

Finally, they reached the lab and, when they entered inside, we see two certain male eggs and a teacher, that looks to be a glass stick.

\- "Hey, Mr. Meyer!" - Teri greeted the teacher.

\- "Oh hey, Teri! Another day in the lab?" - Mr. Meyer greeted back and asked.

\- "It sure is!"

\- "Good." - Then, he looks to the blue cat to ask: - "I never saw you before. You're one of Teri's friends?"

\- "Yes, I am. My name's Gumball." - Gumball replied.

\- "Nice to meet you, Gumball." - After that, he looks back to Teri. - "Look: I need to check on a summer school class and there will be nobody to look around here for some time due to lack of teachers. Could you be responsible for overseeing this room?"

\- "Sure teacher."

\- "Alright. Thanks for doing me a favor."

The teacher left the room, not without some protection to avoid being injured. Meanwhile, the blue cat and the paper girl reaches to the two eggs that are checking on something. When the same two eggs notice Teri, they welcome her:

\- "Hey, Teri!"

\- "Hey, Colin and Felix! How are you?" - She replied and inquired.

\- "We're fine." - Felix admitted.

\- "Hey Gumball! Didn't know you had this sudden interest in science." - Colin greeted after noticing the blue cat.

\- "Not really. I am here just because I need her help." - Gumball replied. - "I didn't know you were friends. I never saw you talking with each other."

\- "Gumball, just because you didn't saw us talking with each other, doesn't mean that we aren't friends." - Teri pointed out.

\- "Good point."

\- "Soo... What he will need, Teri?" - Felix interrogated.

\- "He needs us to analyze some clues that he needs for an investigation." - The paper girl answered back.

\- "An investigation?!?" - The two eggs raised a question in confusion and curiosity.

\- "Long story. Could you just analyze all the clues I have?" - The cat reacted and interrogated too.

\- "Okay. Just show us what you have." - Colin said.

The blue cat gets first the photos from his phone. Then, he shows the ones that show the objects out of place or broken.

\- "Ok... These ones are easy to know." - He said, after realizing that what happened to the objects were obvious.

At that, he shows them the cracks on the wall, making the paper girl and the eggs all hatched.

\- "I found some cracks on the wall after cleaning out the wet paint. I don't remember any moment where these cracks would appear soo I need to know what it might be the reason."

\- "Well... We can try to see what happened to the cracks appear. It takes some minutes to finish the analysis." - Felix explained.

\- "Okay..."

The egg twins and the paper girl start analyzing these clues for some time. Meanwhile, Gumball waits with anxiety and nervous to know the truth about the evidence. He is really focused on knowing the truth about all of this mess that his family is doing to his mind. He truly wants to know the truth.

In the end, after some research, Teri called Gumball by snapping her paper fingers in front of his eyes, due to him being distracted.

\- "Huh, what?!?"

\- "Gumball, we finished our analysis." - Teri said.

\- "Alright. Then, what caused the cracks?"

\- "We concluded that the cracks were either due to a lamp or..." - Colin answered.

Colin wasn't sure about how to say the other conclusion since... It isn't... A very good thing. Not that the cat wouldn't take it well but still is not a good thing. Neither Teri or Felix wanted to say too but they knew that Gumball is determined wherever he wants to do by his own will.

\- "What? What is the other verdict?!?" - The blue cat begged to his friends.

\- "Well... Or... Someone was thrown against the wall." - Felix acknowledged after sighing.

\- "WHAT?!?" - Gumball screamed before talking normally. - "I theorized that the last one may be possible but I didn't know that would be really true!"

\- "Yeah... But the pattern doesn't fool anybody."

\- "You meant 'doesn't fool you'." - Colin commented. - "You were the only one that saw images of cracks on the wall. And why people post that type of picture?!?"

Felix shrugged at that statement. At the same time, Teri requested:

\- "Let's just continue. Gumball, you have any other clue to show us?"

\- "Yes, I have. Let me show you!" - The blue cat replied.

He takes the plastic bag with the spoon with blood that he got. When the cat shows the bag to them, they... I just got shocked.

\- "BLOOD?!?" - Felix asked while yelling.

\- "OH MY *BLEEP* GOD!" - Colin yelled before being hit with a metric ruler by the paper girl. - "OW!"

\- "Language!" - Teri told to him.

\- "Alright alright... But the metric rule was really necessary?!?"

\- "I have no force to punch you!"

\- "True. Once she slapped me and I had to fake that it hurt." - Gumball confirmed. - "But coming back to the subject, I need to know from who it is the blood."

\- "Uh... Sorry Gumball. But we aren't experts on that. We can't help with that clue."

\- "Yeah... I should have known that not everything on tv is fake. But thanks. Now I need to go. I need to relax for now. This... is just giving me stress."

\- "Alright..."

\- "Bye! Thanks for helping!"

After that, Gumball starts to get out of the school but Teri stopped him by touching him with the metric ruler.

\- "Yeah?" - He asked after turning his back.

\- "Take this kitchen cleaning product packaging to avoid Mr. Brown asking you where is your product for your mother." - Teri acknowledged before giving him the packaging.

\- "Thanks."

At that, he officially gets out of the lab and of the school.

* * *

**And there is! Sorry if it looked very short.**

**But I hope you liked. I will try to finish this story and try my best at not making the characters OOC and make sense with the other episodes behind.**

**One thing I wanted to tell you is my favorite episode and the episode I consider the worst. The favorite one is "The Joy". And no. The worst one for me is not "The Girlfriend". That episode is in second place. For me, it's "The Triangle". If you want to know why ask me for the next chapter.**

**Now I need to go! Até á próxima! (Until next time!)**

**P.S.: Yes, I'm Portuguese.**


End file.
